Donkey Kong
Donkey Kong is a character returning in Super Smash Bros. Smash Wars. When Donkey Kong jumps and lands, like Bowser and King Dedede, the screen will shake slightly. Attributes Donkey Kong is a very heavy character with very powerful attacks, great attack range, and high knockback capabilities. Despite these pros, Donkey Kong lacks projectiles and a reliable way to deal with them, which makes his moveset and style of approach unvaried. He is one of the fastest heavyweight characters; his movement speed is above average: fast running, fast walking, fast air speed, and very high initial jump. Donkey Kong's weight helps him stay alive longer, though he is a big target and has very poor vertical recovery, but extremely long horizontal recovery. Moveset Ground Attacks Normal *Neutral attack - Does a quick cross punch and follows up with an uppercut. Certain hitboxes can jab lock. 4% first hit, 6% second hit *Dash attack - Skids to a halt doing a side-kick. High lag and poor shieldstun. Similar to a move from Donkey Kong 64. 11% damage *Strong Side - Swats in front. Large range and fast but low knockback, this move can go through Meta Knight's Mach Tornado, 10% damage, 12% angled up, 9% and trips angled down. *Strong Up - Swats above his head. Fast with a good arch range. 9-11% damage depending on where it connects. *Strong Down - Swats at his opponent's feet. This move causes opponents to trip. Slightly less range and similar start-up of his his forward tilt, but barely any ending lag and still has long range. A great lock move at low percentages and a trip can be combined with his Hand Slap. 8% damage Smashes *Side Smash - Claps hands together in front of him. Highest damage from close, but slightly higher knockback at the farther hitboxes. Extremely high knockback when fully charged. Great priority. Fairly quick for a heavyweight. 20%-21% damage uncharged, 28-29% fully charged *Up Smash - Claps hands above his head. This move sweetspots when it hits foes above him, and becomes weaker when it hits right beside Donkey Kong. Huge knockback when hitting from below. Good hitting from below a platform and great running up smash. Has almost no hitlag, meaning it is nearly impossible to SDI. 18%-26% damage *Down Smash - Does a double back-handed punch by bringing his closed fists down 90 degrees at both sides. Very fast, great vertical knockback, and one of the strongest down smashes in the game, but low priority. 17%/25% damage when hit with his fists, 14% up close. Other *Ledge attack - Throws his back at the opponent. 8% damage *100% Ledge attack - Climbs onto stage and swats forward. 10% damage *Floor attack - Swats with his hand in a wide arch. 6% damage *Trip attack - Spins with his fists as he stands. 5% damage Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial - Spins with arms extended. Similar to his Spinning Kong move. 8-11% damage *Forward Aerial - Puts fists together above his head, then does a powerful Axe-handle Smash. A powerful Meteor Smash. Great for catching edge guarders while recovering. Looks almost exactly like the one from Donkey Kong 64, but obviously slower. 16% damage *Back Aerial - Back-kicks behind him. Very fast, long ranged and strong. 8% if not sweetspotted (closest to DK) or 13% on his foot for max damage and knockback. *Up Aerial - Headbutts above. Extremely quick, can Star KO at high percentages. 15% damage *Down Aerial - Stomps down, arching his body forward. When this move hits, it will always spike similar to Ganondorf's d-air, and it is his strongest spike. Has Star KO potential. Can be used on many characters by carry down throwing, then jumping and dair. 14-16% damage. Grabs & Throws *Standing grab - One of the longest non-tether grab ranges and high vertical range *Running grab - Much worse than standing grab range: Much shorter range and a lot of ending lag *Pivot grab - Slightly longer range than his standing grab range *Pummel - Does a slight karate chop at the enemy's neck. 3% damage *Forward Throw - Heaves the opponent on his back, just like carrying the barrels from Donkey Kong Country, causing minor damage. He can carry around the opponent (regardless of size) as if the opponent were a heavy item. Can be released and regrabbed if he can react quicker, being an infinite on Lucas and Ness when turn releasing and turn grabbing. Forward + Forward : 8% damage Forward + Up: 7% damage Forward + Down: 6% damage Forward + Back: release:6% (set damage). Donkey Kong is unable to use his forward throw on enemies in the SSE, making him the only character unable to use one of his standard throws for said reason. If the input for the forward throw is used, he will use his up throw instead. *Back Throw - Swings his arm back and throws the opponent. A very good KO throw and it has fast start-up. 11% damage *Up Throw - Grabs the enemy and throws them in the air with his right hand. 9% damage *Down Throw - Slams the opponent down with his hand. Can chain grab characters like Snake or Kirby. At low percentages, this can combo into Hand Slap and can start aerial juggles from there. 7% damage On-screen appearance *Breaks out of a DK barrel, grunts and makes a strongman pose. Special Moves In competitive play Coming Soon Role in Rise of an Unleashed Army Coming Soon Trivia *Even though Donkey Kong has teeth, he only shows them when performing certain attacks or taunts. He occasionally opens his mouth with no teeth showing. *When DK is tiny, he actually moves faster while carrying a Crate or Blast Box. Category:Characters Category:Donkey Kong universe